Destins Brisés V : Dans l'amas des Pléiades
by Lucy in the Sky with Diamond
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Merope Athena Gaunt est une jeune fille miséreuse et invisible, et rien ne prédestinait sa descendance à ce destin tragique qu'on connait.


**Disclaimer :** **Dean et Seamus sont-ils ensemble ? Sirius, Remus et Tonks sont-ils encore en vie ? Non ? Alors c'est qu'ils ne m'appartiennent pas. Pas plus que tous les autres personnages de Harry Potter, qui sont à JKR... M'enfin, l'intrigue de cet OS m'appartient, c'est déjà ça !**

**FanFantastique, j'ai eu du mal, mais j'espère que tu aimeras. Et si tu as d'autres idées, n'hésite pas, je me ferais une joie de les réaliser !**

* * *

**DANS L'AMAS DES PLEIADES**

Merope Athena Gaunt était une jeune fille peu ordinaire. Elle était une sorcière, ce qui en soit était déjà extraordinaire, mais elle était en plus extrêmement timide, et d'une discrétion irréelle. Peu de gens seraient capables de dire qu'ils la côtoyaient, même s'ils s'étaient assis à ses côtés en cours pendant des années.

La jeune fille était d'une taille moyenne et d'une maigreur effroyable, qui ne lui laissait que la peau sur les os. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en bas de la taille étaient ternes et leur couleur tirait sur la blancheur fade de la neige fondue. Ses yeux étaient jolis, bien qu'accentués par un fort strabisme, seule trace de beauté sur son visage lourd et ingrat. D'une couleur myosotis, ils éclairaient son corps émacié, donnant l'impression de plonger dans ses pensées les plus intimes. Mais peu de gens avaient le bonheur de pouvoir se mirer dans ses yeux qui restaient perpétuellement fixés sur le sol.

Merope avait un frère, Morfin, sorcier lui aussi, et aussi violent qu'elle était douce. Le frère et la sœur avaient à peine un an d'écart et pourtant le cadet avait toujours dépassé de son imposante stature sa frêle aînée. Ainsi, alors que leur père se vantait des prodiges de son fils, il assignait à sa fille la lourde tâche de s'occuper du bon fonctionnement de la maisonnée. Un travail de femme, selon son éducation vieillotte et archaïque.

L'aînée des Gaunt avait trouvé une délivrance en Poudlard, l'école des sorciers. Envoyée à Serpentard, bien que le Choixpeau lui ait conseillé Poufsouffle, elle travaillait consciencieusement les potions et la botanique, ses matières préférées, qui lui rappelaient la cuisine et le jardinage. Malheureusement pour elle, elle s'avérait très peu douée sitôt une baguette dans la main, et ses notes étaient basses dans toutes les autres matières – pour la grande colère de son père, qui lui envoyait beuglante sur beuglante pour la forcer à ramener de bonnes notes.

Merope restait le plus éloigné possible de tout ce qui lui paraissait venir du monde moldu – ce qui, à ses yeux, pouvait autant être les nés-Moldus que la radio importée de leur monde et tout un tas de choses qui pourtant n'effrayaient pas autant ses camarades Sang-Purs. Mais on lui avait répété et inculqué toute son enfance que son sang était pur, et elle voulait le garder ainsi. Et de toute façon, son père lui avait répété pendant des années que les Moldus étaient des ignares incapables, et son père disait toujours la vérité, n'est-ce pas ?

Ainsi, elle grandit, élevé par un homme brutal, suivit d'un frère imbécile et profondément brutal. Écartelée entre l'envie de plaire à sa famille et celle de la fuir. Tiraillée entre l'honneur patriarcal et son attirance pour le beau Moldu qui passait régulièrement devant leur petit domaine. Merope avait toujours semblé être coupée entre deux, entre ce qu'elle ressentait ou savait être bon, et ce que son père lui enseignait. Invisible mais pourtant si torturée, même femme, elle avait continuellement l'air d'être une adolescente mal dans sa peau.

Elle n'avait qu'une seule fierté, le médaillon en or que lui avait offert son père, en lui disant qu'il venait de Salazar Serpentard. Elle était tellement satisfaite que son père l'ait pensé suffisamment méritante pour lui donner ce présent. Elle en supportait d'autant mieux les brimades et les coups, pensant à ce superbe objet qui se réchauffait doucement entre sa peau rêche et le tissu rugueux des loques qu'elle portait.

Lentement, elle était devenue adulte, cachant du mieux possible les démonstrations féminines de son corps aux membres de sa famille. Elle dissimulait également le désir qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard des hommes, spécialement en ce qui concernait Tom Riddle, le jeune et bel héritier du domaine voisin.

Enfin, elle ne l'avait pas si bien dissimulé que ce qu'elle pensait, puisque son frère l'avait attaqué sans raison. Cela dit, elle ne pensait pas que son frère la livrerait ainsi à leur père. Elle avait été rassurée par le petit homme envoyé par le Ministère. Il l'avait libéré et elle lui en serait éternellement reconnaissante.

Seule, elle avait pu se livrer à ses passions, faisant pousser de jolies plantes dans le jardin, et essayant de réussir un philtre d'amour qu'elle réservait à Tom Riddle. Elle réussit à lui faire boire le philtre, prétextant une journée chaude et ensoleillée caractéristique de l'été anglais. Il but la potion avec reconnaissance, et elle s'arrangea pour qu'elle en ait suffisamment sous la main pour tenir pendant quelques mois.

Profitant des sentiments artificiels du jeune homme, elle fuit avec lui, le laissant dépenser le peu d'argent moldu qu'il avait sur lui pendant sa ballade. Ils se marièrent rapidement, s'installèrent dans une chambre d'hôtel, et commencèrent tous deux à travailler. Merope faisait des ménages tandis que Tom, cultivé et instruit, travaillait comme secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocat. Leur ménage se déroulait parfaitement, et Merope était heureuse pour la première fois de sa vie – et elle se félicitait d'être mariée avec un homme qui laverait le sang pourri de sa famille.

Mais tout finit par basculer. Merope tomba enceinte alors que Tom commençait à lutter contre le pouvoir de l'élixir. Brisant les espoirs de sa femme, il préféra partir en lui promettant de les oublier, elle et son enfant.

Merope déprima, et perdit toute rentrée d'argent. Sans travail et sans domicile, elle déambula quelques mois à travers Londres, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde revenir dans la demeure des Gaunt. Ele traînait son ventre gravide d'un coin de Londres à un autre, ne voyant que les murs noirs et sinistres des quartiers malfamés. Elle vendit le médaillon si cher à son cœur dans une boutique de magie noire qui lui sembla profondément miséreuse – tout comme elle, au fond -, pour quelques pièces qui lui servirent à peine à acheter de quoi manger.

Au neuvième mois de sa grossesse, elle s'écroula sur les marches d'un orphelinat qu'elle avait repéré au rythme de ses déplacement dans la capitale. Elle tomba dans les bras d'une des servantes, qui l'emmena dans un lit confortable, aux draps les plus doux qu'elle ait senti depuis ce qui lui semblait être des années, dans une pièce mieux chauffée que les rues londoniennes hivernales.

Elle accoucha enfin, libérant son ventre hypertrophié de son fardeau. Elle eut à peine le temps de serrer son bébé, qu'on le lui prenait pour le laver. Elle sentait ses dernières forces la quitter, et eut à peine le temps de regretter que son sorcier de fils soit élevé dans un orphelinat moldu. Elle murmura ensuite qu'elle voulait que son fils ressemble à son père – et elle ne put remarque un lueur d'assentiment dans les yeux de la directrice de l'établissement- et de lui donner un nom. Tom comme le père de l'enfant, Elvis comme son père à elle et Riddle, parce que jamais elle ne donnerait son nom maudit, le nom des Gaunt, à cet enfant qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle regarda une dernière fois son fils, aperçut ses deux pupilles grises, puis elle sombra, pour un sommeil éternel.


End file.
